Aiken Drum: A Modern Retelling
by thegood93
Summary: Sigrid Hillstrom was supposed to have the best spring break of her life. However, all hopes were shattered when she learned she had to stay in New York alone with her father for three weeks. That is until she attends a Broadway show and meets actor Aiken Drum; a mysterious young man whom Sigrid does not feel particularly good about. Who is Aiken Drum?


div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cc33829f7ce0d97edf583a92b67ee40c""There was a man lived in the moon,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9fef15ff4d5d5870a610c8b7d23b000b"and his name was Aiken Drum."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cc94fcfdeba8a0f7677b6c8251035cc4""Don't forget to text me when you get through security, when you board the plane, an-"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="54b9102554083a9578b4610c948d5c16""And when I get to the airport and when I'm safe at Dad's place, I know," I interrupted, not bothering to cover up my annoyance./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="47c487dc7a91ea09e918a71233c0fb6e"My mother sighed deeply. "For the sake of everyone, just drop the attitude. You know you need to stay with your father and not your friends."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="01d9981361ff4b9e9394fde5ad40720c"I rolled my eyes. "Why? They're there for me all year long but he's only there two months a year."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="31be5a85d5dec85a0816fb012a01d893""Sigrid," my mother said sternly as she looked around the airport./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="73ba4c2b9f4677961a0c071132865324""I think they're calling me in for luggage control, I better go," I lied./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e51f1957878f04f49c12b269021871b5""Bye, Mama," I quickly pecked my mother on the cheek as I left her. I did feel bad but I couldn't fake contentment, because I wasn't content. I was mad at both her and my father for forbidding me from going on my senior trip; traveling for just two weeks with three of my best-friends and other students from school around the United States. Also with school teachers and full-time (supposedly...) supervision. Instead I had to spend my whole three weeks of spring break with my father in New York. It didn't sound that bad at all, but with no one there and with my father -who had never been particularly excited about my visitations- barely home, it wasn't much fun./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bde82cdd986713c5f594247560caec7e"I walked with my suitcase behind me to the meeting point and smiled as I witnessed my friends sneaking looks and flirtatious smiles at the boys from our all-boys sister school, while ours, obviously, was an all-girls school. Deprivation was explosive./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="213d761dc69d0e93178194305ae10b45""So who's on top of the list?" I said as I tried to join them./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d85ffc7e3eaa05c865b9bdf1724710c3""Karl Hansen, my God, just look at him," Libby gushed, her brown eyes darting towards the new target. He was alright; dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, but a charming smile made him a bit more than alright./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="99790fa42821840cb0c7ad00534818ab""Mm, Karl Hansen," Sarah said as she flipped her hair coquetishly, making sure Karl had seen, and Karl sneaked a smile at her, to which she automatically responded with a flashy red face./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="820b62f5ace4d7ca6848e015e4668ae1""I'm gonna miss Dhani," Magda said with a sigh as she texted away on her phone./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="aaab3f903d19d7dd57e437c6a44ca562""Your twenty-six year old boyfriend?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me and went on texting./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a1e5719682208eb39b4f6b7c27e4b710"I looked around at the other girls from my school, who were busy taking pictures on their phones of themselves, and mostly self-shots./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="638e406bb783048ffbd190ca27099f59""You guys," I said as I pulled out my phone. I opened on the camera and my three best friends automatically crowded around the phone trying to get the best, and clearest spot on the screen. We laughed at the picture, Sarah laughing a bit too loudly, but soon our Biology teacher, Ms. Berg shut us up with t-shirts./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2db779bbbbd4e8d65d3a5069c3bc8535""Uh, what are these?" Sarah said, her voice blended with revulsion as she pinched the vomit-green colored shirt. She opened it to reveal the name of our school and the logo, as if we were kindergartners getting lost in a mall./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="32946db9752b5e3f07fdb5acaf85ca8a""Your t-shirts, Ms. Olsen," she explained as she handed me one. "We're running out of time so I suggest that you hurry up and wear them on top of your...er, tops," she said as she gazed at what the girls were wearing and shook her head disapprovingly. Shorts and semi-revealing tank-tops. It was freezing outside./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="194ca23e688330f49a17031568433709"Libby dropped her jaw. "But Ms. Berg the guys aren't wearing them so-"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="68f83e7ccd87d340ba4401fbbbf5f688""The boys are wearing color-coded outfits, Ms. Eriksen. Now go get dressed, it's almost one thirty and our plane's at3:00 PM" she said with her usual neutral voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e0e52f821d7f2baa44f0f0ff00c8e0d8""Umm Ms. Berg I don't think I need it," I said as I put the shirt back in the stack on her arm./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="76f3907153eafe7cff8b7eb3da32be34"The girls turned to me with a smile, preparing for the drama./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b12973b7499e8339c52bf667be914d59""And why not?" Ms. Berg replied as she tapped her foot on the floor of the airport./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c89ba23bb9c781644c10decb77f1e58f""Because I'm not travelling with the school," I said with a shrug. "I'm travelling to New York, yes, but it's simply coincidental that we're on the same flight. You can call my mother or check with my father in New York to confirm," I said with a smirk./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8c9b8f47388453a433ae5b8dbefb7d43"Ms. Berg wasn't pleased. She cocked her brow and nodded. "I heard about a girl not travelling with us the rest of the way, didn't expect it to be you, Ms. Hillstrom," she said disapprovingly. She turned on her heels and continued to hand out the disgusting shirts to the remaining girls./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7e26ade8d7c882fbc03148e77740cc73"My friends looked pissed, unknowing what to do with the shirts; they tried tying them on their tiny waists but the sleeves were tad too short. I left them to figure out their shirt dilemma and headed to the restroom, since I hated airplane restrooms and the flight from the Oslo airport to JFK was around eight hours./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b0555fe04fa6289101f148e5095ff5f0"I endured the disgust of public restrooms but sacrificed my disgust with remembrance of airplane bathrooms./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="917b21bea34f60d8665d1b92f57d592b""Ugh," I groaned as I picked my handbag from the hook on the wall. I was almost about to leave until I heard Magda's voice at the sinks./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8d49621f94d085a030f4ce2eaabbd05c""This is so unfair, why are we supposed to wear these ugly shirts?" she complained./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7e95a4ee026806d819878d5ceac6c1ce""I picked out this outfit specifically for today, God," Sarah joined in. "And did you see how Sigrid got past her, like what the hell?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8743336f71ee00c69c3ee53004f3c63e"I raised my brows; it was just a stupid shirt./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6a745cc6602178264f82e5bffd248942""No seriously, she gets her way with everything," Sarah said with annoyance. I clenched my fists angrily. "Daddy this, Daddy that, God."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="41bf8d5f90f867cb778373e6b4caa43b"I could feel my body heat up. She was supposed to be my best friend/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="86167b99eb76be8d10ac08f3fefe1f32""Shut up, Sarah," Magda said and I smiled to myself. "Daddy's probably gotten surveillance on this bathroom." She failed me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d1f90e3e8789c6d78e8728659025b1af""And like, wires on us or something," Sarah completed her. I heard giggles./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="108c3cfa57ed7107425d57c507a6d51e""God, I hate it when she goes all 'I'm not Norwegian, I'm Swedish'. What's wrong with us, bitch?" Magda said and Sarah laughed. I rolled my eyes and pressed my nails hard against my palm./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="91ec0980c246861e0c30354419a999fc""I heard her dad has slept with ever main female actress in his movies," Sarah said. My jaw dropped at her word, and I dug my nails harder in my palm. How could she say such a thing? I wanted to defend my father but I was too angry to move./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0b06fd5ef488eeca44fe3a3d32230d47""Okay so why are we even friends with her if we're talking about her?" Libby asked casually. I had wondered that myself./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3951934b281786fec9efae8c1896c5db""Because of things like this," I heard Sarah say./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="eaa3bc849d44ef84e76d6f4867e949e4"The three girls giggled in unison and it boiled my blood. I was pretty sure it was about the Cartier Love bracelets I had gotten them for Valentine's Day this year. I had custom made the bracelets to suit the choice of each of the girls. Now I wish I hadn't spent so much time, and money, on them. They were worth nothing. I kind of expected this from them; I knew they were shallow but it was only just now that I had known how truly shallow they really were./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c5fcdcf1c89ebad5c704a0e87cb54873"I wanted to leave the bathroom and just reveal myself, but I decided to do something even better./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9405f883d72af86959b36f142f412c78"*/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="78fcc017229c031a0c03663fc1cec190"I forced myself to smile at one of Libby's jokes. I was good at pretending nothing had happened because they did not sense my discomfort around them; or maybe they just didn't care./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3d7c8a927745e8ccfcf7cc496bc8365d"We were waiting in line for boarding and I could already hear the students switch plane tickets to sit next to whomever they wanted. In other words; girls chose seats next to the guy they preferred, while the guys just waited for a surprise next door on the plane. No one had traded tickets with me, and I was barely in the mood to talk to anyone./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8c1eefb4bfeb172418410e097825f9b4"It was finally our turn, our being myself, Sarah, Libby, and Magda, to board the plane. We passed by Ms. Berg who was sipping on a glass of cold juice in business class and shot us a sour look, but then a look of surprise. The girls had taken off their tops and wore the shirt instructed, only the tied it, showing off their abdomen area, and rolled up their sleeves to free their shoulders. Ms. Berg was not pleased, and it looked as if she regretted handing the shirts out. We scooted past her until we reached the economy class, and Libby and Magda separated ways to go to their arranged seats, each with a boy beside her./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e8b5fc5396ad7c939eb8ce05c721c959"I found my seat, 42A, in the middle isle and cursed immediately. In the middle sat Karl Hansen, and on the left was a bitter Sarah, who put on a classic fake smile and wave./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="fba3b686f8472371a2bb88e0f7a6466b""Hi," Karl said with a very charming smile./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="747d78846991ca9e191fe1def4bde50f""Hi," I replied as I sat next to him with Sarah on the other end. I gave him a smile in return, just to spite her./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5a21e001828a745c7ccbde3b392ecc36""So you're Sarah's friend, aren't you?" he asked. I could sense Sarah gripping the arm seat in annoyance./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5bfaf0e36b0bc87922bec188d3d11740""I am, I'm Sigrid Hillstrom," I declared with yet another smile./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="fc7984234a35a642aacf698afb91d488""Karl Hansen," he replied. "So, are you afraid of planes?" he asked./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5086750f663743d98cc179a3892d026f""I'm not," Sarah replied, looking sadly desperate. I pressed my tongue against my cheek./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c2ee519765cf48495b0a40136c66380f""I'll have to concur with Sarah on this one. I've actually been traveling alone since I was six or so," I stated proudly. I might've come off as arrogant but I wasn't particularly interested in him and I just loved seeing the color of Sarah's face. As she said; I always get things done my way./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0f877c90fa3879d9428886c7352b3258""So you're quite the experienced traveler," he said with a smirk. "How come you traveled alone?" he asked curiously./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d5a5c88947ce9de685da940d83977145""Her mom and dad got divorced when she was like three or so. She lives with her mom in Norway because she's like half Norwegian, and in the summer she travels to see her dad who doesn't really live anywhere but roams around," Sarah spoke. She pushed the wrong button and I shot her an alarming smile even though I wanted to rip her insides out./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d91bd71618b537ca7baa75dbe3dc4322""Actually my dad lives in Malmo but he travels around most of the time because of his job," I corrected with yet another smile./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="41e508e7058a56ebc930619d42181eec""So what does he work as?" Karl asked, looking actually interested./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2ed8a5e430d28aad420c408650c9f9fc""He's a Hollywood director," I showed off, flipping my light brown hair away from my face. Sarah's face grew a darker shade of red./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2263b71fad28b1efb9c1328ea55d0673""No way! Wait, Swedish, Hillstrom..." he said as he looked around the plane for clues. His eyes widened as he figured out who he was. This was exciting./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1cf03cc69300d382f8dbcc4435210f75""Peter Hillstrom is your father? The Peter Hillstrom? Holy shit!" he nearly screamed, causing neighboring students to turn towards us. I nodded vehemently, winking at Sarah on the way, while Karl was still amazed at how his daughter was sitting beside him, fake "flirting" with him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a4ff525b2e159e4bb0112183c22203a0""So how come you're not on like a private jet or something? Or at least first class?" Sarah asked, hoping she'd make me look bad in front of him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0def84ce139d1c524b22c0ba698ebc1b""So I can spend eight hours with people like you, Sarah!" I replied and feigned a sweet smile. Sarah rolled her eyes and practically drowned in her seat./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cabf2baa736dc66a9fafe5041aef55a9"The plane began to move and a thunder of applause from the students broke out./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9d2549318015acddd292e123eaaf7cb1""Karl is it okay if I hold your hand? I'm a bit scared of planes," I heard Sarah say, and I rolled my eyes. Karl smiled and nodded for her to hold his hand, looking pleased with himself for sitting next to two girls./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="944200ed307779922ef60e386d278205""Didn't you just say you weren't afraid of planes?" I said with a scoff./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6368e01b0377f7d645fbf56473e5a585""What the hell is your problem, Sigrid?" Sarah yelled through the noise. She broke out of character, revealing her true self to both myself and Karl./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="73a92d683c88e37fe4331c5824247c87""You are my problem," I shouted back, not caring about the students turning their heads toward us. "You treat me like your best friend one second and the next you're talking shit about me and my family behind my back. I heard what you said in the bathroom," I said, and I watched her mouth slowly form an "O"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="85b85414beb503e807ffd9461e688e8f""You know, I was pissed at my parents for not letting me continue travelling with you guys, but actually they were just doing me a huge favor," I spat./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="29b8ab6f6561bb8744d8dcfbbaa17230""Wait, you're not travelling with u-" Karl said, confused./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cdf014de4f9225d17ac568a209b168ee"Sarah interrupted, "They were doing us all a huge favor."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="653fd0d2fe9ff51178f8cacf017aa826"I didn't reply to her because she wasn't worth it, and because Karl was in a very awkward position. I saw her fingers text vehemently as she turned her face the other way, and I was pretty sure she told Libby and Magda what had just happened./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ef4c08b5738fe3ddb759081ed56950ec"We'd been best friends for almost five years now, and all that we had built up along those years went tumbling down in a mere matter of minutes./div 


End file.
